It is well known to use screens in different office environments, for example to partition separate workspaces, to act as sound barriers, to provide various display systems, such as marker boards, tack boards, and video screens, and/or to provide and/or increase privacy for various workspaces. Often, such screens are covered with a cover, such as a fabric, on one or both sides thereof, which may allow for customization of the appearance of the screen. The installation of such covers may be difficult, however, requiring the positioning and installation of various splines, caps, adhesives or other extraneous devices.
In addition, screens are often configured with a peripheral frame that provides a finished appearance to the screen and covers the edges of the fabric. Such frames often are difficult to install and increase the overall weight of the screen, thereby making the screens less portable or suitable for installation on desks and other locations.